grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Controversy
Jimmy Controversy is a wrestler in GTS who in KayFabe is not with the company. He is a psychotic teenager who used to call himself "Willo" and speaks in a fake monster voice. After a long hiatus Jimmy has dropped the WILLO persona and is now simply Jimmy Controversy. He sometimes carries a kendo stick into the ring or as well as a crowbar or a staple gun. Jimmy is a former intercontinental Champion former Hardcore Champion and former loser belt champion. He plays Jimmy The Gerbal on BFCW Wrestling the parody of GTS and he was BFCW Champion. He used to be GTS Champion but lost it to Bruiser Bonifer. 'ROLE AND PERSONALITY' Jimmy first appeared in a video in which Ebenezer Mittlesdorf visited his house, as he claimed himself the #1 fan of Sillysuperpop. Jimmy then feuded with DF mostly Grim Duhop and PITA KID/Chris which is Grim's nephew. He once jumped 20 feet off of his tree house and landed onto Pita kid through a table. Jimmy unsuccessfully challenged Max Frost to a match for the GTS Championship belt only to get distracted and lose. On August 28 Episode of Grim's Toy Show Jimmy successfully defeated Tony Emerald for the GTS Intercontinental Championship becoming the second GTS Intercontinental Champion on the show. Jimmy later lost the belt in a fatal four way match by getting taken out by killer clowns.However he recently became face by almost defeating Grim in a match for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. Jimmy struck gold when he defeated Manabo for the GTS championship and held it for 29 days until he lost it to Kamakazzy at Fatlame 2017. Recently Jimmy is trying to get out of being Joe Wolfs virgin. He successfully defeated Joe Wolf at the first GTS Pay-Per-View making him free from being his "Virgin".On June 1 he became the No.1 Contender for the GTS Intercontinental Championship. On June 22,2017 Jimmy was fired by Grim after accidentally costing him the Youtube title against Jay Evans. On the same day, Grim wanted to rehire Jimmy but he couldn't find him after Jimmy stromed off out of the Warehouse. Later that day Grim found Jimmy and rehired him and made him the number 1 chicken tender for the GTS Title. At Giant Sack of Heat he beat Kleetus and won the GTS Title. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Controversy Causer (2016-present)/Whisp of Fate/Twist of Fate (2014-2016) (Front facelock cutter) (Parodied from The Hardy Boyz) ** Moose Knuckle (Diving splash) (2016-2017) ** Raging Forearm (2017-present) (Springboard Forearm Smash) (Parodied from Aj Styles) * Signature Moves ** Acid Drop (Running bulldog, sometimes while using the turnbuckle for leverage) (Adopted from Spike Dudley) ** Diving Elbow drop ** Moose-Knuckle-1-9 (Tiger Feint Kick) Parioded from Rey Mysterio ** Mutiple Dropkicks ** Mutiple Punches ** Multiple Stomps to the shoulders of an opponent seated in the corner (Adopted from Spike Dudley) ** Obese mode! (Stinger Splash with theatrics) (adopted from Grim) ** Running headscissors * "Nicknames" ** "Shit-Cricket" ** "Virgin" '(occasionally called by Joe Wolf) ** "Tiger" ** ''Danny Dildo ** "'''Moose Knuckle" (usually called by Bruiser Bonifer) Championships & Accomplishments * BFCW ** BFCW Championship (1 time, inaugural) * GTS Wrestling ** YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion (1 time, curret) ** GTS Championship (3 Times) ** GTS Intercontinental Championship (2 times) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (2 times) ** Loser Belt (5 times) - Longest Reigning Loser Belt Loser (73 Days). ** Eigth GTS Triple Crown Champion ** Seventh GTS Grand Slam Champion Entrance Music Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists Category:Masked Characters Category:Male characters Category:Non assholes Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:GTS Champions Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Loser Belt Losers Category:Male Characters Category:Members of King's Keys to Chaos Category:Pete Corvus Show Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:Controversial Insanity Category:BFCW Champions